


Wanna get to know your body

by luciferschildhasrisen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschildhasrisen/pseuds/luciferschildhasrisen
Summary: Gigi and Crystal have been tip toeing around their tension for a while and their friends are just about sick of it. By the way Gigi and Crystal are 18 here :)
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Wanna get to know your body

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write lesbian smut do not judge me please I know I like seeing smut so maybe others will too :) also let me know if you'd like m/m Gigi and Crystal smut too because there isn't enough of those out there

Crystal and Gigi were inseparable. Literally. If their friends tried to drag them away from each other for one second they would scream and riot, but they still refused to face their feelings. It was driving Jaida and Jackie up the wall. 

At one sleepover they woke to the sound of Gigi and Crystal whispering, except it wasn't their usual whispering where they would tell each other jokes and explode into fits of giggles. Nope. They were asking _very_ risqué questions. Like "Have you ever had a girl go down on you?" or "How many orgasms have you ever had in a row?" to name a couple. Jaida and Jackie both laid there in shock, communicating with stares and both deciding to pretend like they didn't hear a thing.

But now they've had enough. These girls were going to admit their feelings for each other or else.

The girls arranged another sleepover at Gigi's house as her parents were away often on weekends for business trips, leaving the girls alone. They all ran up the stairs and to Gigi's bedroom to get changed and as soon as the girls all began opening their bags, Jaida and Jackie got "texts" from their parents.

"Oh god, my mom said I have to come home, my little sister misses me" Jackie explained, actually sounding rather convincing. Jackie was a good liar. Jaida's "text" came in soon after Jackie's. Jaida told the gullible girls that her mom demanded her to come home because she didn't clean her room. It was a lame excuse but Gigi and Crystal didn't hear any of it. You see, although Gigi and Crystal were always seen together, they had never had a sleepover on their own. They both knew that the sexual tension between the two would be far too much. But now it seemed as though they had no choice. Jaida and Jackie said their quick goodbyes before they headed "home". They really just went to Jackies house to speculate what would happen between the two girls.

Gigi and Crystal filled the empty room with laughter soon enough, both of them comfortable with each other. For now.

"God it's fucking hot, I'm gonna melt if I don't get changed like right now" Gigi exaggerated dramatically. Crystal's eyes widened as she watched Gigi get up from their spot on the bed to her wardrobe as she pulled out her pyjamas. Silk baby blue shorts and a vest top. Her long brown hair swayed at her waist as she removed her shirt, her back to Crystal. Just the sight of Gigi's back made Crystal wild. They had gotten changed in front of each other with Jackie and Jaida there, but now it felt different. The silence felt thick and Gigi's back looked so smooth. After she slid on the vest top, she removed her jeans, wiggling out of them with the grace of a whale, however Gigi always made it look sexy. They both chuckled as she made a show of taking the tight jeans off, but now Gigi stood there in her underwear. It was too much. 

"I can't wear the shorts, I'm burning up, do you mind Crys?" Gigi asked with a hint of something else in her voice. Crystal couldn't put her finger on it. Crystal nodded and got up to get changed too. Gigi wasn't the only one who could be a tease. Crystal removed her shorts slowly, popping the button and hearing Gigi gasp. The shorts slid down her thick thighs and onto the floor. But Crystal didn't give Gigi time to stare before she started removing her top. The bright green shirt was thrown across the room much to Gigi's disappointment. (hadn't she taught Crystal to treat her clothes with care?)

Crystal made her way into Gigi's bed, leaving Gigi standing there speechless.

"Aren't you putting on pyjamas?"

"Noo, it's way too hot for that. Hope you don't mind" Crystal teased. She knew that Gigi was taking quick glances down to her full breasts, for once she really enjoyed the attention. Her bra and panties were both red, the panties being lace. Incredibly sexy. 

Gigi crawled into bed with Crystal and started scrolling through Netflix. She landed on Stranger Things and hit play. They had seen this many times but one more couldn't hurt?

Gigi tried to focus on the show, she really did. But Crystal kept writhing about on the bed, complaining about the heat. Gigi quickly threw the blanket off of their bodies, making Crystal moan in appreciation. Gigi hated to admit it, but the sound made her pussy throb with want. Where was this confidence coming from?

"That's so much better" Crystal sighed and cuddled up closer to Gigi. Gigi's heart was beating too fast for her body. She couldn't keep up. Crystal's head was on her chest, her legs thrown over her bare thighs. Crystal was happy that she made Gigi just as breathless as she was when Gigi removed her top.

Gigi pressed her legs tighter together, willing her body to stop accepting Crystal's warmth. She was already wet just from the teasing, she couldn't have Crystal finding out. 

Then all of a sudden Crystal changed her position ever so slightly, her pussy now pressed up against Gigi's hip. She could feel the wetness there and it made her body scream to just take her, make Crystal hers.

Gigi wanted to take back control. 

She made eye contact with Crystal, who had been staring at her for quite some time, and trailed her hand down her body. She only stopped when she reached her panties. She saw Crystal gasp and beg with her eyes for Gigi to touch her. Gigi wouldn't satisfy her fully yet. Instead of going under her panties, she chose to rub Crystal over the top of them, making her moan so sweetly. Crystal's red hair tickled Gigi's neck as she squirmed on the bed, helpless under her touch. She grinded against Gigi's hand, trying to inch it further up and against her clit. Gigi simply tutted and pulled her hand away completely, making the young girl whine in frustration. 

Gigi moved to hover over Crystal's body and slot her thigh against her pussy, letting Crystal grind against her just so she could hear more of those incredible noises. Her face was angelic, her mouth open slightly though her eyes were shut. She was worried that if she looked into Gigi's eyes, she may embarrass herself by coming in 2 seconds.

"Baby girl look at me" Gigi whispered into Crystal's ear, nibbling at her neck for a moment before meeting crystal's eyes.

"Fuck me, fuck me please Gigi, I need you" Crystal begged. They both knew just how to get each other going, even if this was their first time. Gigi lowered her head to Crystal's breasts, making quick work of her bra before she licked at her nipple, earning her a groan. She sucked the nipple into her mouth as she caressed her boobs roughly, knowing Crystal could take it, and knowing that she would complain if she was too gentle. The redhead grabbed Gigi's wavy locks and pressed her down against her tits, moaning freely and making Gigi impossibly wetter. 

"I need to feel how wet you are for me sweetheart" Gigi softly told her when she stopped licking at her nipple.

"Please please please" Crystal babbled as she felt her panties being removed.

"I want you to watch my fingers".

Crystal thought she was going to explode. Gigi's fingers explored her soaking wet folds before she raised her thumb to her clit, making small circles. 

"Yes! Yes please don't stop don't ever stop please" Crystal insisted as her clit throbbed against the brunettes talented fingers. She couldn't stop looking even if she wanted to. Gigi lowered her fingers to her entrance, quickly pumping two of them inside of her. Crystal whimpered as she felt her g spot being hit repeatedly. Gigi could see and feel soft thighs trembling against her and so she removed her fingers and raised one to her clit to rub at her once again. 

"Come for me beautiful, I wanna see your face, need to hear you moan. Please."

With that, Crystal was having the most intense orgasm of her life, shaking against Gigi's hand as she continued to relentlessly circle her clit. She thought she would never stop coming. She also worried that the neighbours may start banging on Gigi's door as she let out a string of curses and groans before she finally settled.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are" Gigi told Crystal as she peppered kisses across her face, landing a huge one on her lips. They made out hungrily for another few seconds before Crystal pulled away.

"Sit on my face" she demanded. She was going to make Gigi come and she wanted it to be on her tongue. Quickly, Gigi took off her panties and shimmer up the bed, lowering herself down onto Crystal's face. She thought that she would feel shame, but her pussy was in desperate need of attention.

Crystal grabbed her thighs and began licking at Gigi's clit softly. Gigi's hand flew up to Crystal's hair to steady herself. The feeling of her tongue was electric. Crystal lapped at her pussy until she was dripping even more so than before, as if Crystal was starving and Gigi was her life saver. The girl tasted sweet, like candy. Crystal was obsessed with the taste. She fucked Gigi's opening with her tongue for a few seconds before she directed her attention back to her clit.

Gigi began to moan even louder when Crystal started spelling the alphabet out on her clit. She barely made it to D before she was coming, wailing at the top of her lungs as Crystal devoured her. She wouldn't stop licking at her until Gigi began to shake from oversensitivity. 

Gigi fell down on the bed next to Crystal, feeling as though she would never come down from cloud 9.

"Next time we fuck, I'm gonna make you come 5 times" Crystal stated, as if it were that simple. Considering Gigi practically came as soon as Crystal's tongue made contact with her, it may really be that simple.

She couldn't wait.


End file.
